


Get The Gang Together (a cheesy trc fic)

by flashash4231



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, noah's not here but i love him so much anyway, who is henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashash4231/pseuds/flashash4231
Summary: basically everybody joins adam and ronan where they are eating pizza on ganseys bed. could be weird, but its the gangsey so its not. this is my first fic ever posting so please be kind to me and bust a fat uwu while we all wait patiently for the ronan trilogy :') ronan is ticklish and sassy





	Get The Gang Together (a cheesy trc fic)

Adam raised his eyebrows as the thunder rattled the window from outside, comforted by the blankets wrapped around his legs and Ronan's spiky head rested against his shoulder.  
"Scared?" Ronan taunted, aiming for his mouth with a massive slice of pepperoni.  
"Actually yes," Adam replied thoughtfully, "I think I'm shaking. Look. I think I need a hug. I think I might cry."  
Ronan scoffed but bit off what was remaining of his slice, before wiping his greasy hands on his shirt and rolling over so he was face down on Adam's chest. He breathed in for a few seconds through his nose, taking in his happiness and laziness and Adam, Adam, Adam.  
"I'm starting to think you just come back from College on the weekends for my body, you know," He murmured, his voice muffled by Adams' shirt material, "I mean, don't get me wrong, if I was my boyfriend, I'd be the same but-"  
Adam snorted and cuffed Ronan's head. Ronan laughed and bared his teeth tackling Adam half off the bed before the door slammed open.  
"Pardon me!" Blue shouted, but she really wasn't asking to be pardoned.  
Gansey's head popped around the corner reluctantly. "I didn't want to come in, but she insisted. She said she heard you ordered pizza. I'm sorry." Blue rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the door frame impatiently.  
Ronan, elbows hanging onto the floor, rest of body stranded on the bed and limbs tangled with Adam's, tutted. "Wow, Gansey. You really did it this time. How dare you let Blue storm in. To your own room. Honestly very disappointed. You'd best go I think."  
Adam leaned forward over his legs to cuff Ronan in the head again, and with a quick "Shut up, shithead." Blue took the situation as an invitation to bound in and collapse her body on Gansey's bed beside Adam. Gansey awkwardly waddled in behind her.  
"Why are you in Gansey's bed anyway? Did Gansey ask you to come in as some strange sexual thing or?" Blue asked innocently, watching the grease drip off a slice of pizza.  
Gansey flushed and Ronan cackled out, "Yes, actually. At first I was confused, but I kind of just accepted that death may have changed him. He's not the Gansey the second that we know and remember."  
Adam chuckled good-naturedly, patting the bed between him and Ronan for Gansey to sit. "Actually, Ronan peed the bed."  
Ronan gasped. "Um, actually, fuckwit, I dreamt water-"  
"Oh, Ronan," Blue's eyes gleamed with laughter as she shook her head slowly. "That would be really hard to live down. I promise I won't tell anyone. Maybe."  
Ronan reached in a blur out across Gansey and Adam and squeezed Blue's sides, causing her to screech with laughter and elbow Adam in the head, making him knock the pizza box off the bed and upside down onto the floor. Gansey cried out a laugh, wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes, not caring that grease and pepperoni were slowly leaking between the floor boards on his bedroom floor.  
"Shit, sorry, it's that Ronan fucker," Blue wheezed, trying to catch her breath while patting the side of Adams head like she could heal it.  
Adam batted her hands away and turned his head towards Ronan, looking over Gansey who lifted his arms in surrender, still shaking with silent laughter.  
Ronan's grin dropped. "Oh fuck off, Parrish," he hoped nobody heard the waver in his voice, "You wouldn't."  
Adam narrowed his eyes further. "Wouldn't I?"  
In an instance his body was thrown over Gansey's, grappling for a hold on Ronan's foot. Gansey screamed with excitement and Ronan swore and barked out a laugh, twisting and spasming beside Gansey.  
"Go! Go! Go!" Cheered Blue, kneeling as far back from the action as she could get.  
Ronan kicked his legs spastically till Adam lost his grip, and then rolled off the bed with a thud on the wood floor.  
Everybody grimaced, but Ronan jumped up, lost for breath, was stilling hissing out uneven gasps that could've been laughs or sobs. "Let's not talk about this again," He said, cautiously sitting down on the corner of the bed.  
Blue threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back across the bed so he was lying surrounded by all of them. Adams arm snaked around his waist.  
"Let's do this more often," Gansey said, "When you come down again, Adam."  
"If it includes touching Lynch's feet again, I'm in," He laughed, pulling Ronan closer to his side and Ronan pretended to gag in reply. "Ew," he laughed, "someone order another pizza before I lose my mind." He was aware of Gansey reaching for Blue's hand out of the corner of his eye, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by how happy he was that they all had eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading up to here!!!! please leave a kudos or a nice comment and i will send you ALL my UWU's x


End file.
